Keikoku Kara Itami
by White yasha chibi
Summary: (Beauty from pain)I stink at summaries. Read if you want to know what happens. Yu-Yu Hakusho goes to Hogwarts with an Oc of mine. Read for more. First Fic so be nice.Someone please read this fic, Keikoku kara itami(Beauty from pain)
1. Prolouge

Keikoku kara itami

Himi: This story has no relation to Kat1132 (she did help me with the story though and so did Ani, and if you haven't read her story then you are highly recommended to).

I don't own YYH or HP, but if I did own YYH I WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED IT OVER! OR TAKEN IT OFF THE AIR! EBIL PEOPLE AT CARTOON NETWORK! THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!

Ok, I'm better, enjoy the fic.

* * *

Prologue

Silent, and fast, dark, and mysterious. Faster, faster almost there…

"Youko it's not there"

Youko Kurama stopped in his tracks. His partner-in-crime Kurone ran up to him, and pointed to a small platform where the Dragon's Jewel ( I needed something for them to try steal. So I made up a random item) was supposed to lie.

"How can this be?" Youko asked "How?"

"Someone must've beaten us here," Kurone remarked.

"Impossible!" Youko snapped. Suddenly an arrow pierced the air, shooting into the ground barely missing Youko's feet. He looked up to find someone standing on top of the outside wall. He jumped down, and faced the two thieves. He dressed in all black, and had his face covered to keep from being identified. In his left hand was a black bow ,and in his right hand was the DRAGON'S JEWEL! He watched Youko with calm silver eyes. He grabbed the cloth that covered his face, and pulled it off to reveal that he… was a girl?

"Youko Kurama" she said calmly. Youko was a well known thief, but this female was no different.

"Sanzoku," he growled, "You missed," he said tauntingly. She smirked at him.

"I never miss," she answered, "My arrow was simply informing you that I won this round." She twirled the small jewel in her hand. Youko smirked back.

"Not quite," he said.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Sanzoku replied ever so calmly.

"You know very well if you defeat me you'll destroy the jewel." Youko paused at that. She was right. She was that type of woman. If she couldn't have it, no one could. She turned her back to them putting away the Dragon's Jewel. She turned her head back around, and winked at Youko.

"Until next time," she said curtly and disappeared.

"Let's get her!" Kurone yelled

"No," Youko said, holding up a hand to stop Kurone from going after her. He turned and looked up at where she had appeared.

"You were fortunate enough to beat us this time, but next time vixen you won't be so lucky ."

Far away there stood a confused Sanzoku. She scanned the horizon, there was no sign of Youko. Usually he would follow her trying to figure out where she hid all of her stolen goods, or trying to force it out of her, but this time he was nowhere in sight.

"Hm," she said to herself, "Is he going soft on me or something?" She smirked, that was fine with her. If he had a soft side for her that made it easier for her to steal whatever she wanted without being interrupted.


	2. The Letters

﻿Chapter 1The letter 

Urameshi Yusuke rolled over in his sleep, and was greeted by an uncomfortable position, and a weird noise.

"Puu you little-"

"Hoot." Yusuke sat up in confusion.

"Since when did you make that noise?" He asked. A tawny owl jumped onto his lap, a letter tied to his leg.

"Oh," Yusuke said, "You're an owl…with a letter." He untied the letter looking at whom the letter was addressed to.

Mr. Y Urameshi

Second room on the right

Urameshi apartment 1342

Sari Ave.

Tokyo, Japan

"Huh?" Yusuke asked. He tore open the letter, and was stunned at what is said.

Dear Mr. Urameshi,

We are pleased to inform you that yoy have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

"What the-" he asked. Yusuke grudgingly got up and tip toed into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and tip toed back to his room.

" Hello? Yes, hi Mrs. Minamuno is Suuichi there?"

Shori Minamuno glanced at the clock, and sighed.

"Yes hold on, Suuichi," she knocked on her sons door, and then went in. Suuichi Minamuno opened his eyes tiredly looking at his mother.

"Phone," she said. Suuichi sat up, and accepted the phone, as Shori left to go back to bed.

"Hello?" Suuichi asked.

"Kurama?" came Yusuke's voice.

"Yusuke, do you have any idea how early it is?" Kurama asked.

"…No," came the reply.

"It's three a.m."

"Oh, well anyway just five minutes ago I got a letter-."

"Hold on Yusuke," Kurama cut in, "There's something at my window". He opened the window, and in flew an owl with the same message for Kurama.

"Hm," he said, "I believe I just got the same letter you did Yusuke". Suddenly yet another figure appeared on Kurama's windowsill. This figure was much bigger then the owl. It was all black except for the red glowing eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, fox?" Hiei demanded.

"I don't know," Kurama replied.

"Well I'm not going to some school swarming with ningens," Hiei snarled, "You can't make me."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come," Hiei sighed looking out the tiny window of the plane. 

"It won't be so bad Hiei," Yusuke said "We get to learn MAGIC."

"Hn."

"If you look outside the window," came a voice over the intercom,"You'll see we've reached Great Britain." The Rekai Tentai looked out the small window down at Britain.

"Hey guys, Yusuke asked " after we get off the plane, where do we go?" The three boys thought about it for awhile then decided to take care of that when they got off, which could be anywhere from a matter of minutes or hours.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we'll be landing shortly," said the intercom voice. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke buckled their seat belts, and readied themselves for landing.


	3. Aika

Chapter 2 Aika

"So now what?" Yusuke asked. The three stood in the inside of the airport.

"I'm not sure", Kurama answered. Yusuke stood shocked, unable to harvest the fact that Kurama DIDN'T know the answer to a question.

Suddenly Hiei felt a surge of aura. It was powerful and deadly. He glanced around, searching for the source.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hiei spun around to find a tall girl about their age. She had long light green hair that was pulled back into a braid that held a black stone at the end. She watched the three boys with calm silver eyes. Although her features were different she dressed in normal clothing. A tight black T-shirt, and blue jeans. All the sudden the aura Hiei had felt disappeared.

"Are you the boys from Japan?" she asked

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Who's she?" Yusuke asked.


	4. Secret

﻿ 

Chapter 3 Secret

Ookami grl: Thanx Kanna- chii for your fabulous review, surry for the short chap. And I am SSSSSSSSSsOOOOOOOOOOOOOO surry for keeping u waiting with the nxt chap, and now on with the story

"I don't know" Kurama answered " I think she's our escort"

" I'm likin this school already, she's hot" Yusuke replied.

" I think she heard you, detective" Hiei pointed out. The girl watched Yusuke with her silver eyes.

" You must be Yusuke" she said. "She lifted a finger and gestured for him to come. " Come here". Yusuke shook his head.

The girls eyes turned a bloodthirsty red." I said come **HERE!**" Yusuke suddenly felt himself go flying forward towards the girl. He stopped in mid air in front of her face. Aika's eyes turned calm, amused, amber. " Good boy" she cooed. Hiei smirked, this could be fun.

"You must be Yusuke" the female continued " and let me guess, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Suuichi" she pointed to each of the boys as the female said their names.

"Yes" Suuichi commented "and you?"

"Aika" she answered politely. " now come, it's time to show you your rooms". The Rekai Tentai slowly followed Aika to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

" Where?" Kuwabara asked

" Stay close" Aika informed the boys.

"Aika!" the toothless bar tender called from behind the counter. "Guest?"

" Five please" she asked. The bar tender, who the boys learned was named Tom, lead them each to their own room.

Aika walked slowly to her own room, and threw herself onto her bed. She then stood up, went over to her vanity, sat down, and pulled her hair out of the braid.

"Aika?"

The female jumped and turned around.

"Suuichi" she gasped, still startled. Suuichi stood in the doorway looking around her room.

"You stay her often?" he asked

" I live here, my parents… travel a lot so I live here in the summer, then go to school".

" I see" he said " well goodnight Aika"

" Good night Suuichi". She watched Suuichi turn, and walk down the hall. She turned to her mirror, and started brushing her long, green hair.

" Quite a nice looking boy isn't he?" her mirror stated.

" oh, shut up" Aika breathed. She changed into PJ's, and laid down on her bed. " I can never tell him".

Down the hall, Suuichi stood leaning up against the door to his room, fox ears came in handy. He listened to the girl talk quietly to the mirror.

" Tell me what?"

6:30 a.m. the next morning

" Yusuke, time to get up" Aika shouted from the doorway. Yusuke groaned

"Five more minutes mommy" he mumbled.

Aika sighed,ran,and jumped on Yusuke.

" I said UP! Now come on get up, get dressed"

" Fine!" Yusuke snapped sitting up and pulling off his shirt.

" Wait until I'm out!" she screeched, zooming out if the room and down the hall.

" Bakka" he mumbled under his breath.

" Hentai!" he heard from down the hall.Yusuke finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Aika sat at a table with the rest of the Rekai Tentai.

" Hungery?" she asked pushing a plate of bacon torward Yusuke. After eating Aika kicked the boys out of their seats

" Where are we goin?" Kuwabara asked

" Shopping."


End file.
